Worst Day, Best Day
by trulywicked
Summary: Little Naruto is having a very bad day. Will little Sasuke make it better or worse?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I know this is late but it's for Gwyllion's birthday cause she is the wonderful artist who brings us Naruto Chibis. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWYLLION! Sorry I'm late on it.

It's slight AU, ninjaverse but without Itachi and Madara kakking the Uchiha clan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On his first day of academy, a little five year old boy sat on a swing watching a herd of other children squealing and playing with each other during recess. He had vibrant gold hair, peachy tan skin, and eyes the color of the cloudless sky that had gifted the academy playground with a sunny day after weeks of rain. The boy's legs were still so short the tips of his shoes didn't quite touch the ground as he sat on the swing and the chains of the swing squeaked as he kicked his feet, trying to get the swing to move back and forth like he'd seen the big kids do but all he managed to do was wiggle it from side to side.

His lower lip stuck out and began to quiver. Today was the worst day ever. He'd been so excited about going to ninja school but none of his teachers would so much as look at him, even when he was a good boy and raised his hand first and waited patiently to be called on. During breaks he'd tried to play with the other children but they'd called him mean names and chased him away and now he couldn't get the swing to work right.

He looked down at the ground, his eyes starting to water. Sniffles had started when a pair of feet skidded to a stop in front of him. They were in the typical ninja sandals and the toes that poked out were pale, the kind of pale that reminded the little blond boy of a rose that grew behind the apartment he lived in, almost completely white with just the barest hint of cream. The feet were the same size as his and attached to a pair of small legs just as pale as the toes.

Watery blue eyes traveled up the person in front of him, taking in the white shorts and dark blue shirt then blinking at the pale face of the boy who was studying him with his head tilted curiously. The other little boy had pure black hair spiked up in the back that shone with a little blue in the sun and deep black eyes with little silver flecks in them that were barely noticeable. Blue eyes stared into black as both boys considered what to do next.

--------------------

Uchiha Sasuke was having the _best_ day. His nii-san had convinced otou-sama to come to his orientation, his okaa-chan had packed his favorite lunch in a bento for him, and all the teachers seemed to like him, calling on him first every time. He'd been in the middle of playing tag with a group of other children when he caught a bright golden flash over on the other side of a tree. He'd run over to see what it was, all manner of scenarios going through his head, from buried treasure to hidden enemy ninja, only to skreech to a halt when he'd seen another boy there looking for all the world as if his heart was breaking.

Then when the other boy had looked up Sasuke had caught his breath at the bright blue of his eyes. They were so pretty and the little ravenette had never seen anything like them before in his life. They also had tears in them and Sasuke didn't like that. He didn't know why but he didn't want this little blond boy to be sad. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, "Hewo."

The other boy ducked his head shyly, "Hi."

"What your name?"

"Nawuto."

"I Sashke. How come you cwying?"

The other boy ducked his head shyly, "Cause I can't 'wing."

Big black eyes blinked then smiled sweetly, "Wan' some help Nawu?"

Naruto's head rose and his eyes shined hopefully, "Weewy?"

Sasuke nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Oh yesh pwese!"

The little Uchiha moved around behind the blond, "Kay I gonna push and get you started. Hold on."

The bright blond head nodded excitedly and he wiggled his little bum on the swing impatiently until he felt two hands press on his back and Sasuke's voice ask, "Weady?"

"Weady!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto forward and got the little blond swinging then stood in front of him, just far away enough not to get kicked, and watched with a smile and advice, "Svish you wegs together not apart. Put 'em out when you come to me then put 'em back when you start goin' back."

Naruto laughed happily as he did what the ravenette said and he went higher and higher and higher. Sasuke smiled at his new friend's joy but then his little face clouded as he remembered his nii-san telling him never to swing too high.

"Nawu swo do-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto came flying off the swing and went right over Sasuke's head until he hit the ground with a loud 'whump'. Sasuke's eyes were wide and scared as he ran to the blond, "Nawu!"

He skidded to a stop on his knees next to the other boy and reached out a hand, "N-Nawu you okay?"

Naruto opened the eyes he'd squeezed tight when he'd left the swing and looked up at his new friend's worried face. He blinked a couple times then sat up and grinned so brightly it seemed the sun itself was shining from his face, "Dat was gweat!" He threw his little arms around Sasuke in a tight hug, "Tank you 'Ashkay."

Sasuke sighed in relief and returned the hug for a moment before saying, "It Sashuke, Sssssashuuuke."

Naruto scrunched his face up and tried to say the other boy's name right but the best he could manage was, "Shuke."

The ravenette shrugged, "Good 'nough fow now."

Just then the bell rang, bringing recess to an end and Sasuke stood up with his pudgy little hand held out to Naruto, "C'mon wet's get back to cwass."

Naruto grinned and took the hand, letting Sasuke lead him back to the classroom, "Kay!"

Once in the room the teacher, an old battleax of a crabby woman, frowned at the two boys and tried to separate them. She came steaming over and grabbed Naruto's arm roughly, "Get away from him you little monster."

She began dragging Naruto away before Sasuke's shocked eyes and the little blond's own eyes teared up. The little Uchiha dashed forward, stood in her way, and shouted, "Wet my fwend go!"

The woman smiled at him, "Sasuke-chan you don't want to be friends with this riff-raff. Now go back to your seat and make friends with that nice Nara boy hmm?"

Sasuke grabbed her arm, dug in his heels and said, "NO! If I can't be fwends wit Nawu I not gonna be fwends wit no one!"

The teacher frowned and continued trying to get Sasuke to forget Naruto while he grip on the blond boy's arm continued to tighten painfully, making him start to cry. Well this was the last straw for Sasuke and the little ravenette scowled fiercely in a manner that would make his ancestors proud and _bit_ the woman's wrist hard, making her release Naruto.

Sasuke quickly took Naruto's hand and ran, leading them away from the school and to the forest around the Uchiha grounds. He stopped only when he heard Naruto starting to hiccup. He flung his little arms around his friend and hugged him close, "Don' wowwy Nawu. I won' let 'em keep us fwom being fwends."

Naruto snuggled into the other boy and sniffled, "Pwomise 'Shuke?"

The little Uchiha pulled back and hooked his pinky with Naruto's, "Pinky pwomise!"

Naruto smiled even through his sniffles and shook pinkies with Sasuke.

A few feet up in a tree, behind a wooden mask, one Uchiha Itachi smiled at the two little boys' promise. It looked as if he had a new honorary little brother to bug the hell out of and what better time than now. He prepared to jump down and scare the little boogers half to death, setting up a camera to capture the moment.

-----------------------------------------  
~16 years later~

Naruto smiled as he looked at the picture that had been taken on the day he'd become friends with Sasuke. Itachi in full ANBU gear had jumped out of the tree in an attempt to scare them but had apparently under-estimated how much Sasuke's Uchiha protectiveness had developed. Rather than scream and run away with Naruto in tow, Sasuke had jumped up and hit Itachi as hard as a five year old Uchiha could in the crotch while Naruto looked on in hero worship at his friend. The camera had gone off just as Itachi had doubled over in pain.

Since that day his and Sasuke's relationship had changed from just friends to lovers and had occasionally been stormy but the core of their friendship had remained. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and smiled as he leaned back into the embrace and a dark velvet voice rumbled in his ear, "Feeling nostalgic baby?"

"Well it is the anniversary of the day we met. Did I ever tell you that before I looked up and saw you there I'd been having the worst day?"

Sasuke leaned his chin on Naruto's shoulder and looked down at the picture, "No. I suppose it was probably one of the worst days you've had considering how that damn woman acted."

The blond shook his head, "No it's not. The moment you showed up you turned my worst day into my best. And that's still all I need to make a bad day a good one, just one look at your face."

The Uchiha smiled and nuzzled the side of Naruto's throat, "Hmm the feeling is mutual."

Naruto's hand went up to cup the side of Sasuke's face, "I love you 'Shuke."

The ravenette chuckled at the old nickname, "I love you too Naru."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review please?


End file.
